User blog:Crystal Guardian/Baluord, the Guardian Of The Seas
Introduction Anytime wanted to have a turret always close to you? Well, it's impossible of course, but at least this champion may be a good alternative. Baluord is a Tank/Support, able to protect his allies efficiently. Baluord has the highest Base HP and Attack Damage of any champion of the league and long range abilities. However, he is the champion with the slowest movement and attack speed. Any champion who tries to withdraw and gets out of Baluord’s range will probably escape. The simple use of Flash, Ghost, or any type of charge, is enough. Baluord is also a manaless. The resource for his abilities is the water he carries on his turret, which is only restored when he is in the fountain, caps at 500 and cannot be increased by items, runes or masteries. Although he has high basic attack damage and HP, it is recommended to have a team mate close. His abilities have long cooldowns, (except Water Barrage) and if your resource reaches 0, you'll be in trouble if you find a healty enemy. More important than everything said above, this is also my first custom champion. Feel free to leave comments, and let me know if you think it's overpowered or underpowered, and sugestions. |date = ????????? |health = 100 |attack = 100 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 580 (+120) |mana = 500 (Manaless) |damage = 60 (+5.5) |attackspeed = 0.560 (+0.95%) |range = 135 |armor = 18 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.5) |speed = 290 }}Baluord, the Guardian Of The Seas is a custom champion on the League of Legends Wiki. Abilities All of Baluord's abilities set off 1 second cooldown to the other abilities |secondname = Water Prison |secondpic = Crystal Guardian WaterPrison.jpg |secondinfo = (Active): Baluord shoots a magical water sphere to the target area or champion. If an enemy champion touches it, he will be trapped and be unable to attack or move. Any damage to that champion will cancel the effect. If cast on an ally, it receives a shield that will protect him from Magic Damage *'Cost:' 30 water *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 800 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Torpedo Launcher |thirdpic = Crystal Guardian TorpedoLauncher.jpg |thirdinfo = (Active): Baluord locks on the three nearest champions in front of him and fires three torpedoes that will chase them, dealing AoE physical damage and stunning them. Torpedoes will prioritize enemy champions. If there are no champions in sight, torpedoes will target minions or monsters. Champions will take half damage from each subsequent torpedo. Enemies hit by the AoE will take 50% less damage. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds *'Range:' 1500 *'Radius of AoE:' 300 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Great Current |ultipic = Crystal Guardian GreatCurrent.jpg |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Baluord fires all water cannons of his turret to create a powerful current, flooding the lane, dealing magic damage to minions and champions and pushing them away from the caster position. While channeling, enemy units who stay in the current will be slowed and allied units will have their movement speed increased. Great Current is canceled if Baluord takes damage or performs any action. *'Cost per second:' 30 water *'Cooldown upon Toggle Off:' 140 seconds |ultilevel = }} Notes *Sentinel Gun acts like a Turret, having the same attack prioritizations but weaker damage. **Unlike turrets, Sentinel Gun will not detect stealthed units. *Water Barrage can be spammed, but it is better to save it for champions and avoid using it against less important targets. *The cooldown of Water Prison only starts counting when the spell ends. That means that, with no interruptions, Water Prison at Rank 5 has a cooldown of 20 seconds. *Torpedo Launcher will prioritize champions, but can be intercepted by other units or walls. **Only the enemies which are directly hit by Torpedo Launcher will be stunned. **Torpedo Launcher will only target the enemies which are 80º in front of Baluord. So, if an enemy attacks from behind or from the sides, torpedoes will not detect it. *When fully loaded at 500 water, Great Current can be kept for a maximum of 15 seconds, leaving Baluord with 20 water remaining. **Great Current follows a linear course until it hits a wall with a very low angle. Used in a lane it reaches the entry of the base. Used in the jungle it is difficult to predict its course. Lore At the beginning of the fifth Rune War, there were some tribes who wanted to avoid such conflict, mostly due to the fact their weaponry and resources wouldn’t be enough to defend themselves. With no secure places on land to hide, the last survivals have chosen the only environment where a war would hardly reach, and where even the most persistent enemies would think twice before launching an attack or chase them: the seas of Valoran. In safety, the underwater citizens started creating their new life, instructing their soldiers and creating their defenses, ready to face any eventual attack. As a result of many years in contact with different sea creatures, people started to give special attention to the largest one that regularly pass through their underwater fields, which they venerated and named Baluord. Then, and despite of the risks of being discovered, with the help of some of the best designers, engineers and inventors, especially from the revered inventor, Heimerdinger, and Rumble, created and gifted Baluord with a huge hextech turret, with which he would be able to protect the underwater cities from any threat. With the time, and by the affection to this new race of residents, Baluord have learned their languages and cultures, as well as providing protection to all those dependents of the sea. For long, the few existing cities were well guarded. However, as the years passed, and as many populations started to colonize both seas, it became more and more difficult for Baluord to protect all of them, and with the increasing number of pirates and mercenaries, it didn’t take long for the existence of underwater settlements to be no more a secret. To make things worse, these cities, just like many others, started to get their own enemies and creating their own wars, including rivalries between each other. With the cities’ defenses down, groups of pirates and mercenaries who have discovered the locations of those settlements and learned the routes of the guardian whale, attacked, pillaged and destroyed them, one by one. With nothing more left, Baluord now patrols the Conqueror’s and Guardian’s Seas, keeping his role of Guardian Of The Seas, in honor to those who died by the hands of their enemies. Soon, Baluord started relationships with some of the champions of the League of Legends, especially with Miss Fortune and Fizz who have welcomed him since he was first seen surfacing near Bildgewater. Also, Baluord tends to ignore, or at least, to tolerate the presence of Nautilus at the seas, since Baluord have joined the League of Legends for a similar reason: the chance to find and punish the responsible for the massacre of the people he failed to protect. “I failed to protect the people who trusted me. But I won’t fail in making the responsible to pay for it!” - Baluord Quotes ;Upon selection *''"The tides of war are summoning me"'' ;Movement *''"My turret is loaded"'' *''"Show me the way"'' *''"The enemy will sink"'' *''"A battle is emerging"'' *''"My sea floor is endangered"'' *''"For my seas"'' *''"The waves are calling me"'' *''"Where are they?"'' *''"I hear something"'' *''"Someone’s in distress"'' ;Attacking *''"Another threat to get rid"'' *''"You’re not welcome"'' *''"The tides judged you"'' *''"Halt!"'' *''"Stay away from here!"'' *''"I’ll teach you a lesson"'' *''"You may not pass"'' *''"I must fulfill my role"'' ;Upon using Torpedo Launcher *''"Locked on! Fire!"'' ;Upon using Great Current *''"See the strenght of the tides!"'' ;Taunt *''"The tides have spoken. All those who disturb my seas must be punished, starting with you!"'' ;Joke *''"Can you imagine how tiring it is to carry all this weight on my back?"'' *''"The ocean’s size makes this job too hard for a single whale... I shall try a migration route for vacations."'' ;Upon using Recall *''"Quick! Have to reload!"'' Animations description ;Auto-Attack *Tail swipe, fin swipe and headbuts ;Critical Auto-Attack *Melee range water jet ;Moving *Natural whale swim ;Dance *Spins and barrel rolls ;Death *Turret explosion About Water resource Baluord is a manaless champion, and doesn’t benefit from mana nor mana regen. His resource is used for most of his abilities and is not replenished unless when he’s on the summoner platform. Once his water tank reaches 0, he can still use Torpedo Launcher and his Sentinel Gun will remain active, but other abilities will be disabled. This type of resource is to prevent him from being overpowered by limiting the use of his abilities Category:Custom champions